


Are You Sure They're Strong Enough?

by TheMadThing



Series: Re-building [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/F, Fluff, s2e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carries on from the scene in Broadchurch s2e08 where Jocelyn and Maggie are talking about the trial result, and continues to the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I found the episode to be lacking in representation despite the hopes from e07, so I wrote my own at the suggestion of my friend. (The wonderful captain-of-the-ships on Wattpad)

"Are you sure they're strong enough?"  
Maggie let the question hang unanswered in the air as they gazed out together, pondering the jury's decision and its implications for the town. Suddenly she stood up.  
"That's quite enough of that," she declared, with the no nonsense tone of voice Jocelyn knew not to resist, "Time to go home and have dinner. Worrying and fretting won't change the result and you know it."  
"You go, I'm staying here." Make that normally knew not to resist.  
"No you're not," Maggie told her, easily pulling Jocelyn to her feet, "What you need is some good dinner and something to take your mind off this trial. Come on." She took Jocelyn's hand and tried to lead her home.  
"Maggie," Jocelyn began.  
"Don't argue." Jocelyn sighed but followed Maggie back to the house.

When they got back Maggie steered Jocelyn into the armchair.  
"Sit. Stay."  
"I'm not a dog Maggie," Jocelyn complained but did as she was told. Maggie rolled her eyes slightly and headed to the kitchen to cook.

Soon the smell of carbonara filled the house and shortly after that Maggie emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates. Jocelyn smiled at her and took her plate from her and carried it to the table.  
"I really don't know why you put up with me," Jocelyn said suddenly.  
"We did this conversation yesterday," Maggie reminded her, "So unless your memory's going with your sight you should know." Jocelyn took her hand and kissed it gently.  
"Thank you," she said quietly. They ate the rest of the meal in silence, though it was companiable rather than awkward.

After they had washed up the plates Jocelyn hesitated, unwilling to go home alone. Maggie held out her hand.  
"Stay here tonight." Jocelyn raised her eyebrows.  
"Not like that. But, I think we both need company tonight, and I've got some clothes you can borrow so..."  
"Thank you," Jocelyn whispered and took the proffered hand.


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Chapter 1. Shameless domestic fluff with a hint of emotional hurt/comfort because lets be honest, that and angst are what I do best.

Jocelyn opened her eyes slowly, blinking as the bright sunlight momentarily eliminated what was left of her vision. Beside her Maggie shifted in her sleep, and Jocelyn sat up gently, trying not to wake her. She didn't manage it but Maggie didn't seem to mind.  
"Morning," she said. Maggie smiled back at her and dragged herself upright. Jocelyn rested her head on Maggie's shoulder, smile fading as she remembered the events of the day before. Maggie sensed the direction her thoughts had taken and wrapped her arm around Jocelyn's shoulders.  
"Try not to dwell on it too much," she said into Jocelyn's hair, "Fretting won't put Joe miller behind bars. it's up to the families now to learn how to cope."  
"I know. I just hope they can."  
"They'll have to." It wasn't much comfort but it was all Maggie had to offer.

After a while Maggie gently extracted herself from bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Jocelyn hesitated, then followed her, fingertips lightly brushing the walls to compensate for her failing sight. What she saw when she got there surprised her.  
"You're cooking?" Her usual breakfast was a hurried piece of fruit, a leftover habit from being busy with cases when she was younger, before her sight started to go.  
"Full English. We've got time, there's nothing to do today." Maggie cooked with expert skill, frying bacon and eggs with an ease that always awed Jocelyn. While Jocelyn ruled in the courtroom, at home in the kitchen Maggie was definitely queen. Soon breakfast was ready and they sat down together to eat it.

"I could get used to this," Jocelyn commented, only half joking.  
"I intend to let you," Maggie replied, deadly serious.  
"What did I every do to deserve you?" Maggie let the question hang unanswered, knowing it was rhetorical and they ate in contented silence for a while until Jocelyn broke the news she had been holding back for weeks, unsure of the right time to tell Maggie.  
"My doctor says I only have a month or two left before my sight goes completely. The medication isn't working as well as it used to. I can see alright now, but soon..." her voice trailed off. Maggie pulled her into a hug. "I'm scared Maggie," Jocelyn whispered, almost afraid to admit it.  
"Don't be," Maggie whispered back, "I'll be here to help, I'll look after you, help you learn to be independent. I'm not going to let this stop me taking this second chance we've been given. We'll get through this. Together."  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a dull German lesson today by hand, then transferred it to here, so if I get bad marks this is why.


End file.
